1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sputtering technology, and particularly, to a clamp for clamping a lens tray during a sputtering process.
2. Description of Related Art
For purposes of improving optical performance, optical elements, for example, lenses generally have films deposited on opposite surfaces thereof using a sputtering process. During the sputtering process, lenses are fixed on a lens tray. After depositing a film on a surface of the lenses, the lens tray is manually turned over to deposit a film on another surface of the lenses, which risks contamination of the lenses. Therefore, it is desired to provide a clamp to hold and turn over lens trays during sputtering.